


my, my, my

by pentateen



Series: Bloom - Project [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, But fluffy also, Cute Yugkook, Fluff, M/M, Smut, handjobs, idk how to tag, it's sad kinda, the other boys are mentioned but don't play a big role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentateen/pseuds/pentateen
Summary: Jungkook thought that he was the luckiest boy on this planet, with the prettiest boyfriend and a great future ahead of him. At the same time, he thought there was no one as unhappy as him.___Or the one in which Jungkook and Yugyeom are madly in love boyfriends who steal a car and drive to the sea, knowing that this might be the last chance they get.





	my, my, my

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Bloom Project!  
> A different ship this time, as you can see. It will always be a different ship from different groups, just to let you guys know.  
> This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Listen to My My My! by Troye Sivan while reading this, heh.

My! My! My!

 

_let’s stop running from love._

In Jungkook’s mind, Yugyeom was perfect. Everything about the older boy was flawless. Looking at him now filled him with pure happiness. There was nothing he would rather do than sit in this beat up car they had stolen an hour ago from a parking lot five miles from their high school.

The wind was blowing through Jungkook’s hair and he closed his eyes, smiling at nothing, really, or maybe smiling at himself.

The car engine was loud, and they weren’t sure if this car would let them drive very far but even if it didn’t, they would just take the blanket they had brought and sleep underneath the stars, just for the night, just the two of them.

They had met in their first year of high school, four years ago. They both had their respected friend groups and they both were the youngest of those, always kept close by their hyungs, always worried about the most.

This did not stop them from falling in love, though. Falling slowly but steadily. Falling hard and without turning back.

It had been Yug’s idea to steal a car and run away and it had been Jungkook’s idea to take a blanket, some soju and swimming trunks in case they stopped at a lake or even reached the sea.

They had been driving for an hour, quiet music playing out of the radio, music they sang along to when they new the lyrics, music they danced to when the beat was made for them.

And now they were quiet, enjoying each other’s company and just… acknowledging the fact that this was one of the last nights they would spend together.

“So, where should we go?”, Yug pointed at the traffic sign in front of them, one of the arrows showing the direction of the sea the other wanting to bring them to another big city.

“Let’s go to the sea”, Jungkook said and smiled, leaning back in his seat and taking Yug’s free hand into his.

Yugyeom smiled and nodded, hitting the gas pedal and speeding in the direction of the arrow showing them to the sea.

 

They fell into silence again, comfortable silence. Silence, that made Jungkook think about all the things they had done together, about how they always hung out with Bambam who was probably pissed they didn’t take him with them.

“You would just be annoyed by them being so fucking in love”, Yoongi had said and rolled his eyes, while the others had laughed at Bambam’s outraged face.

This had happened around five hours prior to them stealing the car (“You could have just asked one of us, you shitheads” – Jaebum) and literally driving off into the sunset.

 

Jungkook thought that he was the luckiest boy on this planet, with the prettiest boyfriend and a great future ahead of him. At the same time, he thought there was no one as unhappy as him.

His gaze shifted to his driving boyfriend again, who’s fingers tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the music, shifted back to the love of his life, the boy he was sure he would spend eternity with – until life had decided that, no, eternity was only for chosen people and they were not a part of that privileged group.

He looked back at the boy with the coconut cut of brown hair on his head, the most beautiful face he had ever seen, with dark eyes that sparkled whenever he smiled, with lips that were as soft as clouds and a mole underneath his eye, Jungkook couldn’t help bus kiss every chance he got.

Yeah, Yoongi was right when he said they were “fucking in love” because, fuck, yes, they were. At least Jungkook was. He was so in love with Yugyeom, just the thought of having to let him go broke his heart into a million pieces.

“Just enjoy the time you have left”, Namjoon had said, patting his back, “and who knows, maybe he will want to try the long-distance thing after all.”

Jungkook honestly didn’t think Yugyeom would change his mind. And even if he was disappointed, he also understood why. Rio was a fucking long way from Seoul. But Rio was also Yugyeom’s dream, had been his dream for the longest time, so who was Jungkook to destroy that? They might be in love, might be soulmates, but they were also independent human beings with own dreams.

The Rio Dance Academy had been Yugyeom’s forever. And even though he loved Jungkook, even though he would love to spend his eternity with him – this dream was still _his._

 

Three more hours went by and they decided to call it a night. It was late, they needed to get gas and it so happened that right next to the gas station was a motel, not the nicest place, but with beds and a shower.

They got one of the cheapest rooms, one that had two small beds, they went on to shove together, before taking a crowded shower and kissing sloppy underneath the poor water stream.

Even if this was not the Hilton or even a decent one-star hotel – as long as they were together, everything was perfect.

Jungkook laid his head on Yugyeom’s chest and the older boy put his arm around him, giving the top of his head a kiss. Being like this, it was all they really needed. Maybe a slightly bigger bed, since Yugyeom was basically a giant and Jungkook wasn’t very tiny himself, but other than that.

They watched some crappy drama on tv and fell asleep after making love the second time that night.

 

The next morning started with nothing but sunshine and laughter. The two youngsters bought some breakfast at the gas station, filled up the tank as much as their budget allowed them and continued driving in the direction of the sea.

Jungkook felt bad for not being able to take this burden off Yugyeom’s shoulders, since he had failed his driver’s license test a few weeks ago and still had to go redo it next week. If they ever made it back, that was.

“I’m sorry I can’t drive”, he said with a sad undertone in his voice. Yug laughed and shook his head.

“It’s fine, I like driving. And I like having you watch over me”, he smiled at the younger who smiled back, cheeks slightly flushed. Yug chuckled.

“I say something like this and you blush, but when I fuck you, you don’t show even a little bit of shyness, the duality”, Jungkook threw an empty bottle at the driver, who laughed out loud and let the younger hit him, never letting go of that laugh.

Once Jungkook calmed down, he sank back into the seat, shaking his head.

“You and your filthy mouth, no wonder your hyungs can’t stand your ass”, Jungkook grins and Yugyeom shrugs.

“It’s because there is no ass they could hate, you know. Sadly, I am not blessed with an ass like Jimin hyung or Jinyoung hyung”, Jungkook started laughing again, hitting Yugyeom’s thigh.

“Why would you check out Jiminies ass?”

“Ohhh, if he could hear you now, you’d be dead, Kooks”, Yugyeom’s smile was as bright as the sun and Jungkook thought that there was no one as beautiful as his boyfriend.

“Well, good thing he isn’t here then”, Jungkook smirked and looked back at the road, chewing on his bottom lip.

Yugyeom wasn’t dense, though. He could totally sense the shift in mood, Jungkook was going through at this moment.

“What’s up, hm?”, he looked back at the road, eyes shifting to Jungkook in short intervals.

Jungkook looked out of the window, still chewing on his lip as he shrugged and decided not to look at Yugyeom.

“I know you too well, Jk. Now, tell me what’s wrong”, Yug tried to go for Jungkook’s hand, but the latter moved it away, shaking his head.

“It’s nothing, really. Let’s just drive, alright?”, and with that he turned on the radio, leaving Yugyeom alone with his thoughts.

 

An hour laid behind them and Jungkook still had not said a word to Yugyeom. The weather had slowly turned on them, leaving big dark clouds in the sky and temperatures that kept on dropping, leaving them freezing in the car without a working heater.

Yugyeom was frustrated, being cold and annoyed by the weather was one thing, but also being ignored by his boyfriend for no apparent reason? He decided to do the only right thing in a situation like this. He parked the car on the side of the road, watching as Jungkook lifted his head and looked at him in confusion.

“Is something wrong with the car?”, he asked. Yugyeom shook his head.

“No. But there is clearly something wrong with you, Jungkook, and I want you to tell me.”

Jungkook felt his heart sinking, felt how his skin started to burn and how the look on his face turned to anger. He hated being talked down to, hated the fact that even though they were born in the same year, Yugyeom still sometimes talked to him as if he was older.

“There is nothing wrong with me, Yugyeom. Just keep driving”, he looked away again, choosing not to give Yugyeom what he wanted – which was an explanation for his sudden change of mood.

“Right. I’ve told you earlier, I know you to well, dumbass. Tell me what’s going on, please”, Yugyeom leaned forward, looking at his slightly tinier boyfriend. But Jungkook just snorted, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Yugyeom was caught by surprise, hastily following the other boy, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Where the fuck, do you think you’re going?”, he shouted after Jungkook, who started walking into the direction they came from.

“I don’t know, but definitely somewhere I’m not being interrogated!”, the younger shouted back.

Yugyeom laughed out loud and jumped after Jungkook, finally reaching him after a short run.

He grabbed his arm, turning him around to face him and the look on Jungkook’s face gave him chills.

“Jungkook, please”, he cried, suddenly realizing that this was not an act, that something was up with Jungkook, that his senses had not let him down. Jungkook was upset about something and he needed to know about what.

“Yugyeom”, Jungkook hated the fact that he sounded full of tears, when he wasn’t even crying. He cursed under his breath and pulled a hand through his hair, “I just- I just can’t do this, okay? I can’t act as if everything is fine, I really tried, I really fucking did”, he couldn’t bare looking at Yugyeom anymore, shifting his gaze to the dirty ground beneath them.

It was then that Yugyeom finally understood. The air around them suddenly turned even colder, his blood seemed to freeze on the spot and his heart hurt as if someone had just ripped at it.

Jungkook was behaving this way because he was hurt. Because Yugyeom was gonna leave in a few weeks, because Yugyeom was going a place more than 5000 miles away. Why on earth didn’t he think of this sooner?

He dared to pull Jungkook closer to him, putting his hand on the shorter boy’s cheek, making him look up again with this motion.

“I’m still here, I’m here, Kooks, please”, Yugyeom hated seeing Jungkook like this, hated his sad eyes and the tears building up in them. Both of them hated crying, hated to show how vulnerable they could be. They had only cried a handful of times when together, mostly because of stupid fights or lastly because of Yugyeom’s acceptance letter for the Rio Dance Academy, “I won’t leave you now, I will stay by your side for as long as I can, you know that.”

And Jungkook did know that, did know that Yugyeom was willing to spend every breathing second with Jungkook before he had to catch a plane to the other side of the world. That was why he finally gave in, letting Yugyeom put his arms around him, letting himself press his face against Yugyeom’s shoulder, silently letting the tears hit the taller boy’s black shirt.

“I love you so fucking much”, he whispered and Yugyeom pulled him closer, pressed their bodies as tightly together as possible.

“I love you too”, he responded, also just a whisper.

Jungkook raised his head again, meeting Yugyeom’s eyes and for a second there was nothing else on this planet, just the two of them. It was just the two eighteen-year-old boys, freshly graduated high school seniors that were ready to conquer the world.

The second turned into five and eventually into sixty and the boys finally let their lips meet, let all their emotions out, filled this kiss with all they had.

Fingers found skin, skin started to tingle, lips were touched by tongues and tongues found other tongues.

They lost themselves in the kiss, clumsily walked back to the car, their lips not parting once. Somehow, they managed to open the back door of the car, falling inside of it, slamming it shut behind them.

Jungkook was on top of Yugyeom, stroking the taller’s cheeks, letting his hands eventually find their way down to the older’s pants. Yugyeom helped him, parting their lips only for a short amount of time, just to get rid of unnecessary clothing, before kissing him again, with more force this time, with more teeth and more tongue, with more fire and more lust.

The heat around them wasn’t suffocating, but making them even more eager, having them swap places, which caused Yugyeom to be on top of Jungkook, kissing down his neck and chest. Jungkook’s moans filled the hot air of the car, made Yugyeom’s dick twitch against Jungkook’s thigh. He tried his best to stay in a comfortable position, which wasn’t easy considering their surroundings.

Yugyeom’s hand found the younger’s erection and slowly started to move up and down, causing Jungkook to moan again, thrusting his hip into Yugyeom’s hand. The latter smirked, pinning Jungkook down with the hand that had been on his dick a few seconds before.

“Now, now, Jungkook. You know the rules.”

Jungkook nodded after letting a whine escape his lips, a sound Yugyeom loved more than he should.

He then continued to take Jungkook’s dick in his hand, beginning again with slow strokes, watching the younger carefully, knowing how hard it was for him not to move. Yugyeom’s pace stayed like this for a while, hand moving slowly, mouth now starting to suck on the younger’s nipple, making the latter gasp for air, finding the back of Yugyeom’s head and grabbing into his brown hair.

Yugyeom’s tongue flicked around Jungkook’s nipple before he sucked on it again, nibbling against it with his teeth, getting a breathy moan from the boy underneath him. He decided to speed up just a little, pumping his boyfriend’s dick faster now, letting his thumb stroke the tip, making Jungkook jerk and grab harder into Yug’s head.

A chuckle escaped Yugyeom’s mouth, then he looked for something next to the backseat, something he found on the floor. It was a small bag filled with all the things necessary for moments like these. He had laughed at Jungkook earlier when the younger had suggested they’d put it there _just in case_. Now, he was thankful for Jungkook’s horny teen thoughts.

He didn’t stop jerking Jungkook off, as he reached for the inside of the bag, getting out a condom and a bottle of lube, putting those things beside him on the back seat.

“Ready to be prepped, baby boy?”, Yugyeom smirked down at his boyfriend, who nodded, his face red and sweat slowly building up on his forehead. Yugyeom couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and kissing Jungkook on the mouth, feeling the swollen lips between his own. He took it upon himself to grab Jungkooks dick again, this time with faster and wider strokes, making Jungkook moan into the kiss with pleasure. Yugyeom couldn’t help but moan as well, the sound of Jungkook just driving him insane.

“Y-Yug, p-please”, Jungkook somehow managed to shove Yugyeom off him, giving him a look full of need. Yug smirked and nodded, sitting up again. Jungkook almost mechanically propped his legs up, helping Yugyeom to fling them over his shoulders. Thank god they were both dancers.

Yug then continued to open the bottle of lube, getting some on his index finger. Just looking at this made Jungkook’s dick twitch, made his mouth water and the lust in his stomach grow.

Of course, Yugyeom didn’t start prepping him right away, no, he firstly needed to tease the other boy, sliding his finger over his hole once, twice, making Jungkook shiver. His un-lubed hand decided to grab into Jungkook’s ass cheek, massaging it, distracting him from his lubed-up finger sliding into his hole slowly.

The second Jungkook realized what was happening, he gasped again, pushing his hips towards Yugyeom’s finger, wanting to feel him inside of him, aching for his fingers and eventually his dick boring into him.

Yugyeom’s finger slid in and out of Jungkook, opening him up for another finger and then another one. Jungkook was moaning under his breath, eyes closed and fingers trying to grab into the fabric underneath them.

Yugyeom felt himself growing harder every second, biting his lip at how hot Jungkook was, at how sexy he looked like this. He wanted nothing more than to fuck into him, hold his hips and look at his wrecked face.

“P-please”, Jungkook whined after a short while, opening his eyes. His and Yugyeom’s gaze met and Yug licked his lips as he raised his eyebrows.

“Please, what?”, he asked, as he fucked his fingers inside of the younger again. Jungkook groaned.

“Please put your dick in me, Yugyeom”, he said then and Yugyeom almost laughed at the filthiness of his words.

“Your wish is my command”, he slipped his fingers out of Jungkook, who suddenly felt empty and cried because of that, thrusting his hips again, maybe without even noticing. Yugyeom opened the condom package, throwing it somewhere on the ground before rolling the condom onto his achingly hard dick.

Without asking again, Yugyeom grabbed onto Jungkook’s hip with one hand, while the other guided his dick inside of the younger, sliding into him with ease. Jungkook grabbed the arm Yugyeom was holding him with as another groan escaped his lips.

“Fuck”, Yugyeom moaned when the whole of his cock was buried inside of Jungkook. He just felt way to good around him, hot, wet, tight.

He then started to move, first slowly but with every fiber of lust that filled him, he could not continue to control himself. He grabbed both of Jungkook’s hips now, starting to thrust harder into him, making him almost scream in pleasure.

Every sound Jungkook made turned Yugyeom on more and more, and the more Yugyeom thrusted into him, the more Jungkook wanted to scream out, grab his own dick and stroke it until he came. But he knew the rules, knew that Yugyeom wanted him to come by just being fucked by him.

“I’m cl-close”, Jungkook breathed out, another thrust of his hips meeting Yugyeom’s.

“Yeah, baby, cum for me”, Yug replied, hunger mixed with a weird kind of desperation in his eyes. Jungkook bit his lip, as he felt his climax coming closer and closer.

It didn’t take long until Jungkook cried out Yugyeom’s name, splashing white onto his own stomach as well as Yugyeom’s, even leaving some spots on the fabric of the backseat.

Yugyeom loved watching Jungkook lose control, loved seeing his face as he came, loved how beautiful he looked covered in his own cum, and that’s what brought him over the edge as well, making him thrust faster into Jungkook, making him lose his mind as he spilled into the condom, silently wishing he could have spilled it all on Jungkook’s stomach as well.

“Shit”, he breathed as he finished his last thrust into Jungkook, collapsing on top of his boyfriend, still buried deep inside of him.

They were both breathing hard as their lips met, as Yugyeom’s chest fell on top of Jungkook’s, causing it to feel sticky. None of them cared, really.

“I fucking love you so much”, Yugyeom murmured into Jungkook’s ear and Jungkook smiled, kissing Yugyeom again.

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

The tickles he earned from Yugyeom because of this filled the car with laughter and all the worries of before were gone.

 

 

They arrived at the sea the next day at noon, parking their car at a parking lot right by the shore. It was cold outside, but they had gotten themselves (stolen) two thick sweaters from a store on the way, sweaters they were both wearing now as they walked towards the beach hand in hand.

Yugyeom had shoved the blanket underneath his free arm as Jungkook was holding the backpack filled with soju and beer, some snacks and their music box.

They eventually found a nice spot where not a lot of people were sitting, spreading the blanket on the sand and sitting down. Kook got food out of the backpack, handing Yug a can of beer in the process, before placing the backpack beside them and leaning against his giant boyfriend.

Even though they probably could have talked for hours, they decided to stay silent for now. Decided to enjoy each other’s company, enjoy each other’s embrace, before it was time to go look for a motel and drive back home in the morning.

But there was this one question that was burning inside of Jungkook, this question that almost killed him just thinking about it. He knew that they had talked about this, but he still did not understand Yugyeom’s reasons.

“Yug?”, he spoke before he could even think about changing his mind.

“Mhm?”, Yug hummed against Kooks ear. He had his arms wrapped around the younger, head laying on Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you want to try the long-distance thing?”, Kook’s heart start beating at the speed of light as he felt Yugyeom tense behind him.

“Kook-“,

“No, please”, Jungkook parted from Yugyeom, turning around to face him, “please just tell me why, why won’t you try it?”

The look on Yugyeom’s face made Jungkook’s heart sink. It was a mixture of sadness and anger, maybe even uncertainty.

It took the older boy a while to answer, to collect his thoughts and build a sentence that would make sense.

“Because…”, he started, sighing, “because I am scared, Kooks. I am scared of missing you so much I will decide to come back.”

His already sunken heart sunk a little lower while beating harder against wherever it was now.

“Yugyeom…”, he whispered, placing his hand on Yugyeom’s cheek. But the latter just shook his head, a bitter laugh coming out of his mouth.

“I know you would never let me do that. I know that, really. But… just the thought of still calling you mine and being so god damn far away, it breaks my heart.”

They looked at each other and even though a part of him wanted to fight, the bigger part understood.

And so Jungkook nodded, leaning forward and kissing the boy he loved more than his own life.

 

 

The day of departure had come faster than they had expected.

Yugyeom was heaving his suitcase into Jaebum’s car, as Jungkook sat on the middle seat in the back, Bambam on his one side and Yugyeom eventually on the other. Jaebum started the car, Mark next to him on the front seat. None of them really spoke a word and Jungkook saw the caravan of cars behind them, all filled with their friends. Everyone had taken their time to say goodbye to Yugyeom, even Jungkook’s hyungs who weren’t as close to the young boy as the others were.

Jungkook was clinging onto Yugyeom’s hand.

Their break up talk had happened the night before as well as their last night together. The last time Jungkook would feel Yugyeom inside of him, the last time Yugyeom would watch Jungkook fall apart underneath him.

Their hearts were aching and everything inside of them screamed to not break up, but neither of them said a word.

 

Arriving at the airport left them even more silent. They all parked on the parking lot next to the departures and they all got out, walking Yugyeom to the front of the check-ins.

Fourteen men stood there, one of them in front of the others, tears in his eyes that normally sparkled whenever he looked at his friends.

“Thank you, you all really did not have to come”, he said with a sad smile. The others shook their heads. Well, all of them except one. Jungkook remained silent.

Jungkook’s hyungs went on to hug Yugyeom goodbye, before going back outside, not missing the chance to pat Jungkook’s shoulder in sympathy or squeeze his hand as they passed him.

Now it was only Yugyeom’s best friend and love of his life he had to say goodbye to.

Jungkook hated this feeling. Hated to watch how Yugyeom hugged his hyungs, how they all held back their tears, how even Jinyoung pulled him close and patted the back of his head with so much affection it made Jungkook even more emotional.

The worst one was Bam though, who pulled Yugyeom so close it was hard to make out who was who. But Bam was definitely the one sobbing uncontrollably, telling Yugyeom over and over how much he was gonna miss him, that he would always be his best friend and that he better not replace him with some sexy Latino. Yugyeom laughed at that, assuring Bambam that he would definitely never replace him.

Jungkook smiled sadly to himself because he thought that that was the difference between a friendship and a relationship. The latter was always something you could replace.

Once Yugyeom parted from Youngjae, the last in the row, he looked over at Kookie, the only one staring at the floor, hands clasped tightly together. Yugyeom’s heart hurt, seeing him like that and so he walked over to him, letting his bag fall to the ground.

It was a decision made from a glimpse of a moment. Made because all of him screamed, because he had never felt emptier than now, knowing that once he got on this plane he would not speak to this boy again.

“I love you”, he said as he took Jungkook’s face into his hands, looking into his eyes, “I love you, Jeon Jungkook”, and then he kissed him, kissed him with all he had, all the sadness and love and the aching inside of his heart.

Jungkook kissed him back, grabbing his sweater and pulling him closer to him, not caring about the tears streaming down his face.

Once they parted, Yugyeom looked at him with determined eyes.

“Let’s do it”, he said, stroking Jungkook’s cheek.

“What?”, Jungkook looked at him in pure confusion.

“Let’s do the long-distance thing. Let’s do it, Jungkook.”

Jungkook couldn’t remember the last time he smiled like this, smiled so genuinely with his heart beating like a thunder storm inside his chest.

He kissed Yugyeom again, sweeping him off his feet and spinning him around, kissing him with a smile on his lips.

“Yes, yes let’s do that”, and they kissed again until Jackson reminded them that Yugyeom had a flight to catch. And when Jackson put his arm around Jungkook to pull him back, the young boys held each other’s hands one last time, at least for a while.

Once their fingers lost contact, Jungkook waved at Yugyeom and Yugyeom smiled, grabbing his bag and slowly walking to the check-in.

And both knew that this is not their end.

That they will try as much as they can to be together forever.

Because that’s the least you can do for the love of your life, right?

 

_Oh my, my, my_  
_I die every night with you_  
 _Oh my, my, my_  
 _Living for your every move_


End file.
